


The Type of Person

by thought_criminal



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thought_criminal/pseuds/thought_criminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick takes advantage of Beth’s admiration for him. Prison era. Non-con. Just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rick’s a bit of an asshole in this one. But I couldn’t get the idea out of my head.  
> Sorry  
> (No I’m not)

“Come on now, there you go.”

It was sick. It was wrong. And it was the only way Rick could get off anymore. Poor, sweet little Beth Greene, with her wide eyes and her innocent smile. She would do anything he told her to. Because that’s the type of person she was. 

One who didn’t say anything when she realized Rick always seemed to be in the showers whenever she was, mostly late at night when everyone was asleep.

One who didn’t push him away when he first crossed the empty shower room, whispering “It’s okay” in her ear while pressing himself flush against her back.

One who wasn’t disgusted when his dirty hands grabbed at her young body, searching for some sort of release. 

And one who would drop whatever she was doing the moment he called for her. 

Rick almost felt bad, taking advantage of her admiration for him.Barely a day past seventeen and down on her knees for a man old enough to be her father. But he pushed the thoughts out of his head, wrapping her ponytail around his hand. She choked when he forced himself deeper down her throat. She pulled away with a wet pop, sputtering fragments of apologies before taking a deep breath and enveloping him again. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, making her gag once again. Her tiny tits hung out of her half-unfastened bra, and he watched them bounce softly, nipples rubbing against the dirty cotton. 

He couldn’t father another child in this world and God knows condoms were few and far in-between, but every time her teeth grazed his shaft he got more and more fed up with her inexperience. And every time she had to stop to catch her breath he came a little closer to throwing her on his tiny cot and shoving himself inside of her. 

He craved her virginal pussy, craved the feeling of forcing his cock into that too-tight hole. He almost came just thinking about it. And in that moment he was so caught up in the thought that he pushed Beth off of him. He grabbed her under her armpits, pulling her up into a standing position like she was a child. She didn’t ask any questions. Because that’s just the type of person she was. 

Rick began to suck at her neck, running his hands up and down her waist. His cock was still hard as he grinded himself against her dirty underwear. He reached down, looping a finger through the side and tugging her underwear down to her knees. He felt gross, perverted, as he saw that she had shaved for him, _she had fucking shaved for him._ He was even more disgusted that her infantile cunt just made her all the more appealing to him. Beth knew what he was doing, and even though she wouldn’t deny him he could tell she was nervous.

“Rick,” She began to protest as he turned her around, reaching down and urging her to spread her legs. Her knees hit the metal of his bunk, forcing her to lean over onto the bed for support. But Rick was too caught up in the promise of the tight little girl to listen, or even to care. He dragged two fingers across her cunt, pushing down on her shoulder so he could have a better view of her untouched pussy. Her juices glinted, reflecting the tiny sliver of moonlight that had somehow found its way through the curtain and into his cell. Rick breathed in through his nose sharply, his dick straining at the sight. Beth was nearly shaking, but she wouldn’t say anything. And as much as Rick wanted her to be comfortable, to be willing, he couldn’t wait anymore. His own need overpowered any humanity that was left in his fucked up head. He grabbed her waist, lining up the tip of his throbbing cock with her tiny entrance. She was nowhere near ready, but Rick hadn’t had a really good fuck since before the dead started walking. And he imagined that her virgin cunt would feel better than Lori’s ever did. Rick grabbed his shaft at the base, leaning over Beth’s back, putting his other hand on the outside of hers. She interlaced her fingers with his, something that somewhat bothered him, but he decided to let her have at least that. He pushed himself into her, and _Oh God, it felt so good_. He continued pushing until his torso was flush against her backside, his cock buried deep within her. Rick’s eyes clamped shut and his mouth fell open as he felt her clench around his cock. Beth made a little noise of pain, squirming underneath him. Rick grunted, pulling out slightly, but only to push back in, harder this time. Little whines kept escaping her lips and she angled her back in a way that made him slip out a bit. Rick huffed in annoyance as he shook her hand from his, pinning her wrists down, pressing his chest against her back. She turned to look at him, tears pushing at her eyes.

“Rick, it hurts.” It was a plea that should’ve made Rick stop moving. Pull out. Apologize. But he didn’t do any of those things. He didn’t even feel bad, really. So he ignored her, pumped into her even as her cries grew louder and more frequent. He kissed the back of her neck, trying to appease her in some way so she would just _shut up_. If it went on long enough someone was bound to check on them. And he had to finish before then. So he humped her fast and hard like a sweaty pig, ass clenching and unclenching with every thrust. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the cell block. Rick heard someone a few cells down grunting, getting himself off to the sounds of their sex. 

As Rick continued thrusting into her, Beth’s cries subsided into a gentle whine. One that Rick could deal with. She was a littler looser now, making it an easier fuck. But somehow Rick missed her tightness in the beginning, missed the sensation of forcing himself into a place he had no right to be in. 

He felt his balls tighten, and he thought about cumming inside of her, filling up her tight little cunt to the brim with his semen. But he didn’t. He wasn’t quite that reckless. So he pulled out with a wet pop, shooting his load onto the back of her legs and ass. Rick was exhausted. And he was positive that he had never came so hard in his life. He was panting, leaning against the wall as his dick went limp. He grabbed the towel he kept under his bed and wiped himself off with it before handing it to her. She took it gingerly, letting her hair cover her face. Rick felt bad, but not bad enough to apologize. So he didn’t say anything. Rick leaned down to grab his underwear. Once they were on, he looked up to see Beth handing the towel back to him, still not looking him in the eyes. He tossed it back under the bed.

When she finally turned to face him he saw her eyes were red, cheeks moist with tears. She looked up at him for a moment before stooping down to retrieve her clothes. He had really fucked up, he knew. He lay down on the mattress, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, wondering if she would ever even speak to him again. Beth was dressed and headed out the door before she turned around, wiping her cheeks with the edge of her sleeve.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but it rang in his ears as clear as if she had shouted it. He was surprised, sitting up and furrowing his brows. 

“For what?” He asked. She leaned against his doorframe, playing with a strand of her hair and avoiding his eyes.

“For bein’ a baby.” Her southern drawl gave a strange quality of innocence to the girl. Rick was still confused. He motioned for her, and she walked back into the cell, sitting at the edge of his bunk. “Cryin’ and all.” She shrugged, sniffing slightly. “Didn’t mean to ruin it for you.” He shot a look of pity at the poor girl, trying to subdue his own guilty conscience. She blinked a few times before looking up at him. “Can I sleep here tonight?” She looked almost terrified that Rick would shut her down. Scared _he_ would be mad at her, even after forcing himself on her. 

Rick knew he should be the one apologizing, but he had too much pride to do so. So he just nodded, scooting over so she would have enough room to lay down. She curled into him, breathing in deeply. He kissed her forehead, wrapping an arm around her. She placed a hand over his heart and closed her eyes, whispering, “I love you.” 

In that moment Rick realized that what to him was nothing more than sex, was to her the possibility of something more. And it made his skin crawl to think that she felt that way about him. He didn’t say anything, a troubled expression on his face. He kissed her again, but only half-heartedly. She smiled, falling into a light slumber.

Rick felt like an asshole, using her like he did. But there were no “rules” in the new world. You had to eat, sleep, fuck. You didn’t have to love. And he repeated this over and over in his head until he fell asleep with a clean conscience.

Because that’s just the type of person he was.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back baby!

It was unseasonably warm the next day. The cell block was completely empty. Everyone, including Rick, was taking advantage of the hot sun. And for once, the prison yard bursted with liveliness. Children played in the tall grass, animals grazed contentedly. Even Daryl, who usually scoffed at things like this, was smiling. Rick sat in a yard chair, away from the others, casually observing the happy group. But although he had a fixed smile on his face, there was a sour taste in his mouth. He watched Beth run around with the children. Sweat stained her t-shirt under her breasts and she was wearing shorts he knew her father didn't approve of. She glanced over at Rick, catching his eye for a moment before she bent over to pick someone up. Rick set his jaw, trying to be discreet as he adjusted himself. Beth looked back at him as she set the child back down, making sure he had seen. A mischievous smile played on her lips. Rick's expression turned sour. He couldn't help but be annoyed at her, flirting with him in front of everyone. Beth tossed her hair around, throwing it over her shoulder. She began to walk over to him, smiling at Carl, who had waved at her. Rick's eyes trained on Beth's long legs, suddenly angry at her for wearing something so revealing.  
"Nice day, isn't it?"  
Rick's eyes snapped up to meet hers.  
"Water?" She held out a plastic bottle. He nodded, "Thanks," reaching out to take it from her. Beth leaned in too close, her lips brushing against his ear.  
"Anything to help," She wore that same mischievous smile as before, and Rick became painfully aware of the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Rick shifted in his seat, swallowing. Beth bit back a smile as she glanced down at his hardening length. She leaned in again, this time putting her hand on his arm. "I'll be in your cell. Don't be long." Before he had a chance to say anything, she turned towards the cell block. Rick watched her little hips sway back and forth for a moment as she walked away. He turned away from her pointedly, breathing in sharply through his nose. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hershel looking at him.  
Rick managed to sneak away a few minutes later on the premise that he needed to rest. Hershel had asked where Beth had gone off to, and Rick lied that she was showering, figuring it would keep him from looking for her for a while. His face had been red and Rick hoped against all hope that Hershel didn't suspect anything. He wiped at his neck, sweat cooling as he entered the cell block.

She was waiting on his bed, one sleeve already pulled down over her shoulder. Rick strode into the cell, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a standing position. She giggled, pressing herself against his chest, kissing his collarbone. He shoved her back, harder than he meant to. She stumbled over her own feet, her smile fading.  
"What the hell was that?" Rick asked angrily. "Actin' like a little whore. Your father was out there. He was watching us."  
“I—” It was the only thing Beth could get out before Rick turned to face her, his palms hot, eyes locked with hers. Her voice faded out, fear building up in her chest. Rick looked rabid, almost. If she didn’t know him better she might’ve thought he was about to kill her.  
“This isn’t a game. I ain’t your…boyfriend.” He said the last word mockingly, condescendingly, as if the thought alone made him laugh. Hot tears poked at the edges of Beth’s eyes. Rick didn’t feel bad. A sick sense of power hung in his gut. He raised a hand as if to hit her, and she flinched. Rick looked at her, pitiless. Through a blur of tears Beth saw the face of a man who was sick. Mad with power, ready to do anything to ensure he wouldn’t lose it.  
He smiled at her cruelly. “I don’t love you.”  
It felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Even though she knew, she knew already that he didn’t love her. Could never love her. She had held out hope, as irrational as it was, because she needed to believe he could, so she wouldn’t feel like a complete idiot on her knees for him.  
“Maybe I should go.” She whispered. But as she turned to leave, Rick was there, grabbing her by the arm. He pushed the cell door shut, drawing the curtain.  
“No,” He shook his head, smiling slightly, “I ain’t done with you yet.”  
She felt queazy. She knew resisting a man twice her size was futile, knew no one would be in the cell block to help her if she screamed. She was trapped.  
The look on her face made him ashamed that he was turned on. But not ashamed enough to stop. “You think it’s cute?” He asked, “Actin' like that in front of my son?” She shook her head, hoping that he would let her go if she cooperated. But Rick had no intention of letting her leave before he had finished. He sat down, pulling her with him, grabbing her legs and forcing them open around his. He grabbed her waist, gyrating slowly beneath her. Beth's breath caught as she felt his cock poking at her cunt. Rick pulled the thin strap of her sleeve the rest of the way down, leaving her left breast exposed. Beth felt sick. She tried to pull away but he had his hand firm on her back. “But you didn’t know better, right?” He cooed into the soft skin of her chest. She nodded violently, almost shaking. “Just couldn’t wait to have me again.” He smiled, biting her nipple. Beth clenched her teeth in pain, nodding. “Say it,” Rick muttered, biting down again, harder this time.  
“I— I want you.” She forced the words out of her mouth, lips trembling.  
And as if that was the only permission he needed, he grabbed the back of her head, forcing her mouth to meet his. Beth tried to kiss him back, but his lips were gone. He shoved her down onto the bed. Beth's head hit the metal headboard. She blinked a few times, dizzy. Rick was tearing her clothes off, desperate to get to the sweet skin that sat beneath.  
She was naked beneath him, shaking in fear, too scared to move. Scared of what he would do if she tried to escape, but even more scared of what he would do if she stayed. Rick swallowed hard, breathing heavily. He released himself from his jeans, already hard. Beth reached her hands to his face meekly. He glanced at her for a moment, then pushed them away. Rick let her go for a moment to stroke his length. Beth saw her chance and she took it, jumping up from the bed and running towards the door. Rick shot up after her, cussing under his breath.  
"You stupid bitch,"  
He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back towards him. Beth was crying, pulling against his grasp, trying to escape him. But he was too strong. He pushed her against the cell wall, the impact making her head spin. Rick pulled her right arm behind her back, grabbing a fistful of her hair with his free hand. He tugged on her hair, making her neck strain back, head against his shoulder. She choked out a sob, barely meeting his eyes.  
"Don't do this," She whispered. "Please". But she knew that he was too far gone. That he wouldn't stop until he had gotten what he wanted. Her arm began to ache at its unnatural angle. Rick released his hold on her hair, snaking his hand around her neck, feeling her delicate skin, her racing pulse. He smiled, and without any warning he was pushing himself inside of her. Her cry of pain was cut short as he squeezed her neck. She gasped for air, her free hand trying to pry his thick fingers from her pulse-point. Her naked chest abraded against the cold prison walls. She had never truly felt pain before this.  
Rick pumped into her at a relentless pace, all while keeping a firm grasp on her neck. He was sweating, grunting, eyes dark and primal with fervor. His cock tore at her skin, red and purple but it felt better than anyone he had ever been with. He was done being careful, loosening his grasp on Beth's neck to hear the cries a little louder. The little whispers of Stop and No that escaped her wet lips intoxicated him. A complete sense of power and control maddened him, filled up his nose and eyes, blinded him to the reality of what he was doing to this girl. Beth let out a particularly loud sob, drawing him out of his head. He released her neck, grabbing her wet cheek and forcing her to face him. She gasped, drawing in as much air as her little lungs would allow. Her eyes were bloodshot, pupils as big as saucers. She was terrified, and he loved it. He pulled out of her slowly, maintaining his hold on her cheek. He grabbed her wrist again, surely bruised by now, and dragged her over to his bed, forcing her to lay down. Her sobs were silent, and she refused to look at him. Rick took his cock in his hand, guiding its head into her cunt.  
"Rick stop," Beth cried, pushing at his chest weakly. He ignored her. A bead of his sweat fell onto her breasts, leaving a wet trail down her stomach. Rick pushed into her again, bowing his head to take her nipple in his mouth. He bit and suckled at her breast until it was red, Beth crying out in pain as he shoved his thick cock in and out of her cunt. Rick grunted, feeling his balls begin to tighten. He grabbed her neck again. Her breaths were ragged and uneven, and she still cried out No even as he spilled his cum inside of her. He humped her until he collapsed on top of her, his sweaty body sticking to hers, his head resting on her breasts. Rick let himself go soft before he pulled out of her, not bothering to wipe himself off before he tucked his length back into his pants.  
When Beth stood up a long strand of his semen rushed down her leg. She looked at it for a moment, then used the inside of her shirt to wipe it away. Beth got dressed silently, only flinching when Rick stood behind her, kissing her neck. "Our little secret," he whispered into her ear. She didn't reply. Rick grabbed a fistful of her hair roughly, smiling that sick smile at her. He kissed her cheek and sent her on her way with a light smack on her bum.  
Beth vomited a few paces outside of his cell. Carol, who was just entering the cellblock, rushed over to the girl. Rick sauntered out of his cell at a leisurely pace. Carol put her arms on Beth's shoulders, looking from Beth to Rick with a worried expression.  
"Are you okay?" She asked Beth quickly, leaning down to meet her eyes. Beth glanced at Rick, whose arms were crossed, leaning casually against the wall. He smiled at her knowingly. Beth looked back at Carol.  
Her mouth molded into a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your support-even now, eight months later. I love seeing this work get views/comments/kudos, as it reassures me I'm not the only morally depraved person in this fandom


End file.
